<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May Drabble: Monument by methylviolet10b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275383">May Drabble: Monument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b'>methylviolet10b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May 2020 Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family Dynamics, Gen, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a noble edifice once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May 2020 Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May Drabble: Monument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.</p><p>Warnings: Moderately cryptic. Not much plot (but at 100 words, that's kind of a given).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a noble edifice once, intended as a lasting monument to the greatness of the family that raised it. But the family had withered, and the tomb and its statuary had fallen into neglect. They were little more than crumbling ruins.</p><p>“It could be restored once we have the financial means to do so. Made beautiful again.”</p><p>“Do you want to be laid to rest here, with them? I do not.”</p><p>“Nor I, brother mine.”</p><p>“Then we will let nature reclaim it. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.”</p><p>Arm in arm, the brothers left the Holmes family tomb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted May 19, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>